Une nuit de tempête
by TsukissX
Summary: Will est invité à diner chez Hannibal. Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que ce dernier cherche à le mettre dans son lit à la fin de la soirée. Et pour cela, il a préparer tout le nécessaire et il compte bien parvenir à ses fins.
1. Entrée

- Bonsoir docteur Lecter.

- Bonsoir Will. Entre je t' en pris.

.

Will hocha légèrement la tête et entra chez son ami. Car oui, cela avait pris du temps, mais Will considérait maintenant Hannibal comme son ami.

Le docteur l'avait invité à diner chez lui afin que Will puisse penser à autre chose que tous ces meurtres qui le hantaient constamment.  
Enfin, c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit. La réalité était toute autre. En vérité, il comptait bien mettre Will dans son lit.  
Ce pauvre Will qui ne se doutait de rien. Oui, Hannibal en était sûr, Will allait _passer à la casserole_ ce soir, c'était certain.

.

- Euh... Docteur ? Pourquoi souriez-vous ?

- C'est parce que je suis heureux que tu aies pu venir, mon cher Will.

.

A ces mots, Will rougit légèrement, ce qui eut le don d'amuser notre cher docteur.

Hannibal avait tout prévu et attendait ce diner avec impatience depuis plus d'une semaine.

.

- Laisse-moi prendre ta veste, dit Hannibal

.

Will n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'Hannibal était déjà en train de lui retirer sa veste. De manière presque... _sensuelle_ ? Non. Ça devait être son imagination.

Hannibal en profita pour respirer l'odeur de Will à plein poumon.

.

« Tu as l'air vraiment _délicieux_, Will » pensa-t-il.

.

Il surprit Will le regarder étrangement et se demanda s'il avait pensé à haute voix. Will détourna le regard et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Hannibal du se retenir de ne pas se jeter sur lui et le violer comme un animal. Tout devait être parfait dans les moindres détails. Et pour ça, il s'était organisé.

.

- Suis-moi, nous allons passer à table.

.

Will le suivi jusque dans la salle à manger et s'approcha de la table.  
Hannibal, en tant que grand gentleman, lui tira sa chaise afin qu'il puisse s'asseoir.  
Le docteur avait mis la table pour l'occasion.  
Il y avait une bougie en face de chaque assiette, il avait revêtu la table d'une nappe bordeaux et une orchidée était placée dans une coupelle au centre de la table. Hannibal avait placé Will face à lui afin de pouvoir avoir le regard braqué sur lui toute la soirée ; et aussi toute la nuit si son plan fonctionnait.  
Il avait laissé peu de lumière dans la pièce afin de rendre l'ambiance plus appropriée à son ultime but.

.

- Je vais chercher l'entrée, je reviens tout de suite, Will.

.

Will acquiesça et regarda Hannibal partir en direction de la cuisine.  
Il lâcha un léger soupir en méditant sur le fait que son prénom sonne si bien dans la bouche de son ami.  
Il pensa alors à la bouche d'Hannibal quand il mangeait, à ses lèvres quand elles se refermaient délicatement sur sa fourchette, à ses lèvres quand...

.

- Salade d'asperges aux fruits de mer aromatisée au safran.

.

Will sursauta et devint rouge pivoine, Hannibal lui avait presque chuchoté les mots à l'oreille.

.

- A quoi pensais-tu, Will, pour réagir de cette manière ? Tu es plus rouge qu'une tomate. _On te croquerait presque_.

.

Hannibal posa alors une magnifique assiette face à Will en se penchant peut-être un peu trop sur lui et lui frôla la joue.

Will n'osa plus bouger et attendit que son hôte dépose sa propre assiette et s'assoit pour entamer son entrée.

C'est à ce moment que Will jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Hannibal et eu un frisson en regardant ces orbes bruns. Il crut y apercevoir des reflets rouges.

Hannibal lui souris soudainement ce qui fit réaliser Will qu'il était en train de le fixer avec intensité.

Son regard tomba alors dans son assiette, non sans rougir un peu plus.

Hannibal était en train de contempler son choix d'aliments : Les asperges ayant des propriétés aphrodisiaques, les fruits de mer étant de très bons stimulants sexuels et le safran, épice aphrodisiaque par excellence.

Hannibal leva alors sa fourchette et annonça avec un sourire :

.

- _Bon appétit_.


	2. Plat

Hannibal attendit que Will commence à manger pour l'observer attentivement.  
Will pris une bouchée de salade (qui pour une fois ne contenait pas de viande) et porta la fourchette à sa bouche. Hannibal retenu son souffle au moment où Will lâcha un soupir de plaisir lorsque le goût envahit ses sens.  
Ce dernier surprit Hannibal le scruter, il lui demanda alors :

- Tu ne manges pas, Hannibal ?

Non seulement il l'avait tutoyer mais aussi il l'avait appelé par son prénom ! S'il n'avait pas était Hannibal Lecter, il aurait rougi. Mais, fidèle à sa réputation, il resta de marbre.  
Will, se rendant compte de son impolitesse, s'excusa précipitamment.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas être impoli.

- Will, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Je suis même ravi que tu sois finalement à l'aise en ma présence.

Il rit intérieurement à ses propres mots.  
Will avait plus l'air d'une brebis égarée s'apprêtant à se faire dévorer par le grand méchant loup.  
Finalement, le docteur entama son entrée. Ils finirent tout deux leur assiette en silence.  
Après avoir pris les deux assiettes vides, non-sans se féliciter pour ses talents culinaires, Hannibal parti chercher la suite à la cuisine.

En entrant dans celle-ci, il prit le plat de risotto qu'il avait préparé quelques heures plut tôt.  
Ce n'était pas n'importe quel risotto, c'en était un aux truffes, les meilleurs qu'on puisse trouver sur le marché. Il les avait sélectionnées spécialement pour Will et n'avait pas hésiter à payer le prix fort. Mais il était prêt à tout pour _son_ Will.  
Oui, il réussirait à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.  
Il voyait déjà le profileur nu sur son lit le regarder avec un air suppliant. Il se pencherait alors pour caresser sa peau si douce, comme il l'imaginait...

La sonnerie du four le ramena à la réalité.  
Il en sortit la viande et en disposa quelques tranches dans les assiettes. Il ajouta alors le risotto sur le côté.  
Enfin, il déversa de la sauce à la crème de parmesan sur les assiettes.  
Il prit alors la bouteille de vin qu'il avait sorti au préalable et retourna dans la salle à manger afin de rejoindre son cher Will.

Will, qui était dans ses pensées, sentit la présence d' Hannibal dans la pièce.  
Il se retourna alors et sourit timidement au docteur qui déposa les assiettes avec délicatesse.  
Il revint ensuite aux côtés de Will pour lui présenter la bouteille.

- J'ai pensé que du _Pinot noir de Bourgogne_ serait des plus approprié pour ce plat.

- Je vous fais confiance, docteur. Je suis sûr que ce sera parfait, rétorqua Will qui ne connaissait pas grand chose dans le domaine.

Un sourire sincère vint s'installer sur le visage du cannibale.

- Will, je t'ai dit que tu pouvais me tutoyer ; et appelle moi Hannibal.

Il regarda Will droit dans les yeux.

- À moins que tu ne préfères quelque chose de plus _intime_ ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Will fit en sorte d'ignorer la dernière remarque.

- D'accord... _Hannibal_, répondit-il avec un sourire nerveux.

Hannibal fit alors le tour de la table et s'assit face à son assiette.

- C'est du risotto ? S'enquit Will

- Exactement. Un risotto aux truffes, les meilleures qui soient.

- Vous... _Tu_ sembles t'être donné beaucoup de mal, _Hannibal_. Je ne pensais pas un jour avoir la chance de manger des truffes ; et il paraît que le risotto nécessite une grande précision. Je me trompe ?

- Non, en effet. Le risotto exige des ingrédients bien définis et une cuisson intégrée des truffes qui doivent imprégner le riz de leur goût. Le riz est un extraordinaire capteur de saveurs. Et les truffes, avec du poivre noir et du laurier donnent un arrière-plan de forêt... Je pense que ce plat te correspond parfaitement, Will. On aurait tendance à croire que le riz est tout à fait basique et sans grand intérêt. Mais si l'on prend le temps d'aller _en profondeur_, on peut constater la _beauté_ de ce _succulent_ plat.

Will, ne s'attendant pas à cette comparaison, chercha quelque chose à rétorquer et demanda donc quelle était la viande qui accompagnait ce risotto.

Hannibal se remémora le moment où il avait piégé ce plombier qui avait voulu lui extorquer quelques centaines de dollars soit disant pour des problèmes de canalisation.

Avec un sourire chaleureux, il répondit :

- Du canard.

Will hocha la tête et commença son assiette. Hannibal en fit de même.  
Au bout d'un moment, le docteur remarqua de la crème au coin de la bouche de Will. Il ne put détacher ses yeux de ces lèvres et de cette crème blanche. Une dizaine de scénarios vinrent alors à son esprit. Il du se retenir de ne pas se jeter à travers la table pour aller lui-même utiliser sa langue pour faire disparaître la crème. Will releva alors la tête et vit le regard étrange qu'Hannibal lui lançait. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas dut manger proprement et sortit la langue pour se lécher le coin de la bouche. Il se dit alors qu'il aurait mieux fait d'utiliser sa serviette comme une personne ayant de bonnes manières. Il regarda de nouveaux Hannibal et du retenir un frisson. Le docteur le regardait avec des yeux de loup affamé comme s'il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur lui d'une seconde à l'autre. Il rapporta alors son regard à son assiette tout en rougissant terriblement. Puis il attendit qu'Hannibal recommence à manger et se dit qu'il se faisait sûrement des idées.

Ils eurent bientôt fini et Hannibal du se lever pour aller chercher le dessert. Will, qui ne voulait pas être laissé seul à attendre une troisième fois, se leva et décida de proposer son aide à Hannibal.

- Hannibal, je peux t'aider pour le dessert, peut-être ?

- Ce n'est pas la peine, Will. Il est déjà prêt et je veux t'en faire la surprise.

Will eut l'air déçu, mais n'insista pas . Il se retrouva alors de nouveau seul et attendit sagement le retour d'Hannibal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hannibal refit son apparition dans la pièce avec dans les bras deux magnifiques parts de tarte au chocolat accompagnées de quelques fraises. Il donna alors son assiette à Will et s'assit.

-Une tarte au chocolat ? J'adore le chocolat ! ne pus s'empêcher de s'exclamer Will.

Hannibal émit un rire léger face à l'enthousiasme de ce dernier.

- Je suis heureux que ça te plaise, _William_.

Il avait dit son prénom de manière presque sexuelle.  
Will du secouer la tête pour se raisonner.  
Non, Hannibal n'était pas en train de le charmer ! Il fallait arrêter de délirer !

Will finit son dessert en un temps record. Il regarda alors sa montre et vit qu'il était 22h38.

- Je ne devrai pas tarder, il est déjà tard.

- Will, tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

- Non mais-

À ce moment, quelque chose claqua contre la fenêtre. Tous les deux se tournèrent vers la vitre.  
Hannibal se leva pour voir ce qui avait provoqué ce bruit. Will qui l'avait rejoint à la fenêtre eue un léger sursaut.

Une violente tempête de neige faisait rage dehors. Elle avait cassé la branche d'un arbre qui était venu claquer contre la fenêtre.  
Il était impossible de sortir par un temps pareil.

- Je crois bien que tu vas devoir passer la nuit ici, Will, déclara Hannibal se retenant de sourire triomphalement.

- Oui, on dirait bien. Ça ne te dérange pas si je dors avec toi ? Enfin, quand je dis** avec** toi, je veux dire **chez** toi évidement. Pas dans ton lit, non, ça serait absurde.

- Mais tu ne me déranges absolument pas, Will, au contraire, tu es ici chez toi.

- C'est très gentil, vraiment, merci.

- Suis-moi, je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir.

Will suivit alors Hannibal jusqu'aux escaliers. Mais arrivé devant, il trébucha.  
Hannibal voulu le rattraper mais perdit l'équilibre et tous deux s'effondrèrent au sol.

Will constata qu'il était à califourchon sur Hannibal et devint écarlate.  
Il voulut se relever, mais Hannibal passa ses bras autour de son corps et l'attira à lui.

Leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres et Will fit une chose qu'il ne pensait jamais faire.

Il embrassa Hannibal.


	3. Dessert

Leur baiser devint tout de suite plus passionné. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans un combat féroce, ce mouvant l'une contre l'autre sensuellement.  
Très vite, Will voulu extirper Hannibal de ses vêtements. Il tira sur la cravate du docteur puis voulu défaire les boutons de sa veste ; mais Hannibal lui prit la main pour l'arrêter ; et se releva.

Will eut soudain peur qu'Hannibal ne veule pas de lui.

Cependant, ce dernier lui tenait toujours la main, signe qu'il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Il l'entraina alors vers les escaliers.  
Quand il se retourna pour jeter un regard à Will et vu son regard perdu, il lâcha un petit rire.

- Nous serons bien plus confortables sur mon lit, Will.

Will se vit alors rougir de la tête aux pieds et fit un pas hésitant vers Hannibal qui l'attira en haut des escaliers. Ils traversèrent le couloir pour arriver devant la porte de la chambre du docteur où ils entrèrent.

Will fut surpris pendant une seconde, il se demanda s'il s'agissait bien de la chambre du psychologue. En effet, celle-ci était très différente de toutes les autres pièces qu'il avait vues jusqu'alors dans cette vaste demeure.  
Il n'y avait qu'une grande armoire en boit ainsi que deux tables de nuit, un fauteuil et un très grand lit.  
Ce dernier recouvert de draps de soie bleue. Mis à part ce détail, la chambre semblait plutôt banale et beaucoup moins recherchée que les autres pièces: il n'y avait aucun tableau aux murs et aucune décoration notable.

Will n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa réflexion, car Hannibal le prit dans ses bras afin de l'allonger sur le lit.

Il commença alors par déboutonner la chemise de Will lentement, en prenant soin de caresser chaque morceau de peau qui se découvrait. Quand il eut défait le dernier bouton, il écarta la chemise pour avoir un total accès à la peau de Will, qui émit un petit couinement.

Hannibal se pencha alors pour embrasser Will. Puis il fit descendre ses lèvres le long de son menton, de ses clavicules, de son torse, de son ventre pour enfin arriver juste en haut de la ceinture retenant le jean du plus jeune. Il la défit rapidement et retira entièrement le pantalon. Il passa alors ses doigts sous l'élastique du caleçon de Will et s'apprêtait à le retirer quand la main de Will vint se poser sur la sienne.

- Tu es encore trop habillé... déclara Will en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Hé bien... Veux-tu m'aider ? lui proposa Hannibal en défaisant le premier bouton de sa veste.

Will, heureux de pouvoir enfin ôter ses vêtements à l'homme si élégant, n'attendit pas plus, la veste d'Hannibal fut retirée en quelques secondes. Le reste de ses habits suivit rapidement, il se retrouva finalement entièrement nu sur Will qui portait toujours son caleçon.

- Cette fois-ci, c'est **toi** qui es trop habillé, Will, dit Hannibal avant d'enfin enlever à Will le dernier bout de tissus qui le protégeait.

Le jeune homme eu tout de suite le reflex de cacher son corps exposé à l'aide de ses bras.

- Retire tes bras, Will. Laisse-moi te voir.

Will retira lentement ses bras qu'il amena à hauteur de sa tête et agrippa les draps. Hannibal le contempla pendant de longues secondes et Will se dit qu'il devait très certainement être déçu de son corps. Mais Hannibal murmura :

- Magnifique...

Après avoir prononcé ce mot, Hannibal se pencha sur Will et pris en main la virilité déjà dure du jeune homme. Will eut un léger sursaut et poussa un gémissement, ce qui motiva Hannibal qui le prit en bouche.  
Les mains de Will s'agrippèrent aux cheveux du docteur qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant les plaintes de Will.

- Ha-Hannibal !_ S'il-te-plais_! Je-Je veux...

- Que veux-tu, Will ? demanda gentiment Hannibal.

- Je... Je te veux, toi... Hannibal,_ s'il-te-plais_!

Hannibal déglutit en voyant Will tendre les bras avec un regard plaintif lui étant adressé. Il prit alors les jambes de son cher Will et les écarta pour avoir accès à la partie la plus intime de son corps, que personne n'avait jamais toucher.

- Je suis désolé, Will, je n'ai pas le matériel adéquat pour rendre cela confortable.

Will prit alors la main d'Hannibal et la porta à sa bouche. Il entreprit de lécher tous ses doigts méticuleusement. Ils les prit ensuite dans sa bouche pour les rendre les plus glissants possible.  
Une fois que ceux-ci étaient comme il le voulait, il lâcha le poignet d'Hannibal et lui laissa retirer sa main qu'il descendit jusqu'à son intimité.

Là, Hannibal le pénétra d'un doigt qu'il remua légèrement en observant les réactions de son amant. Il ne tarda pas à ajouter un second doigt, puis un troisième, se délectant de voir le brun se tortiller sous lui.  
Finalement, il retira ses doigts et inspira l'odeur corporelle de Will, la sueur, l'excitation et toujours le même après-rasage peu raffiné. Toutes ces odeurs combinées à celle naturelle de Will réveillèrent en lui un _terrifiant_ appétit.

Il allait enfin pouvoir _consommer_ son Will. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment, il du s'arrêter pour savourer l'instant. La respiration saccadée de Will emplissant la pièce ainsi que la vue de sa peau humide... Tout cela... Hannibal en voulait plus.

Will, lui, avait le regard examinant entièrement Hannibal, ses muscles, les poils de son torse...  
Son regard descendit vers la virilité du plus âgé, qui se dressait fièrement en attendant le réconfort du corps de Will. Il remonta son regard brusquement, et s'attarda sur les cheveux du psychologue. Ils étaient en bataille et lui tombaient dans les yeux, s'opposant aux habitudes du docteur, qui était toujours si bien coiffé.  
L'image qu'Hannibal renvoyait à ce moment était si érotique et virile que Will s'entendit gémir. Il agrippa soudainement le bras d'Hannibal pour lui murmurer :

- Je ne peux plus attendre, Hannibal... _Prends-moi _!

Face à l'empressement du plus jeune, Hannibal amena son sexe à l'intimité du plus jeune, maintenant prêt à le recevoir, et l'y inséra lentement. Il rencontra une résistance avant de pouvoir glisser entièrement dans l'être qui l'accueillait.

Will se tendit à la sensation d'inconfort qu'il éprouvait, mais tenta de se détendre.

Face à l'étroitesse qu'il ressentit, Hannibal attendit un peu, pour que Will s'ajuste à sa taille. Une fois qu'il sentit que Will s'était détendu, il commença de longs et langoureux va-et-vient.

Très vite, Will se mit à bouger les hanches, calquant son rythme sur celui d'Hannibal.

Le docteur prit alors les jambes du brun qu'il passa sur ses épaules afin de pouvoir le pénétrer plus profondément.

Soudain, Will poussa un cri et arqua le dos. Hannibal compris qu'il avait atteint la prostate de ce dernier.  
Alors il accéléra, essayant de buter contre le point qui lui avait donné tant de plaisir.  
Et il réussit.

La vision qui s'offrit à lui fût la plus magnifique qu'il n'ai jamais vu.  
Will se cambra soudainement dans un cri muet, son visage tordu dans une expression de plaisir à couper le souffle.

- Ah ! Encore... Refais-le encore... marmonna-t-il, les yeux fermés.

Alors Hannibal le refit, encore et encore.  
Leurs corps glissaient l'un contre l'autre avec sensualité, il sentait les jambes de Will se contracter et s'agiter sur ses épaules.  
Le brun marmonnait, murmurait, grognait en renversant de temps à autre sa tête sur le matelas, et Hannibal étouffait ses grognements dans le cou de son amant.  
Les bras du plus âgé étaient de part et d'autre du visage du brun, le soutenant dans ses mouvements, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Will. Il sentait que la fin était proche.

- Hannibal, je vais- Je vais... gémit Will doucement.

- Alors viens... murmura Hannibal à son oreille.

Will se tendit soudainement, son plaisir partant en jets blancs et irréguliers entre leurs torses dans un gémissement plus audibles que les précédents.

La sensation des chairs de Will se contractant autour de lui poussa Hannibal à bout ; il se déversa dans l'intimité du jeune homme en grognant son prénom.

Ils restèrent à bout de souffle pendant quelques minutes puis Hannibal se retira de Will et s'allongea à ses côtés.  
Au bout d'un certain temps, Will se décida à parler.

- Donc... je suppose que ça signifie que nous sommes en couple maintenant...?

- Tout à fait, Will.

- Mais, sachant que je suis ton patient...

- Tu n'as jamais étais un patient officiel, _William_.

- Oui, c'est vrai... Notre relation devra cependant demeurer secrète. Je ne voudrais pas que Jack ou Alana l'apprennent. Pas que j'en ai honte, au contraire, j'en suis plutôt fier. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le grand Hannibal Lecter veule avoir une relation intime avec moi !

- Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, Will... Maintenant, nous devrions dormir, il est déjà tard. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne peut que te faire du bien.

Will se cala alors contre Hannibal et posa sa tête sur son torse où il entendit les battements paisibles du cœur du docteur, qui indiquaient l'humanité de celui-ci.

Peu à peu, Will sombra dans le sommeil sous le regard _alléché_ du tueur.

Dehors, la tempête faisait rage.


End file.
